Blue Ocean and Amythest Skies
by Claire Farron
Summary: TatsumiXTsuzuki before the Manga when they were partners....erm love story....that is about it...NO FLAMES!
1. True Feelings

**Blue Ocean and Amythest Skies**

**Chapter 1: Relazing My Feelings For You **

Asato Tsuzuki sat in his desk eating some apple pie and of course ignoring his paperwork which had really started to pile up since the last few hours of the day.

"Tsuzuki-san!..get to work" Came the Elder Shinigami Seiichiro Tatsumi walking over to him angrily.

"T-T-Tatsumi...you scared me!" Tsuzuki wailed cleaning the pie crumbs from his paperwork

Seiichiro Tatsumi Astao Tsuzuki's partner he had cold blue eyes, and brown silky hair he was wearing of course the brown usual suit and his face so calm and handsome. Tsuzuki shook those thoughts out of his mind and began working but soon became bored and fell asleep on his desk.

Astao Tsuzuki was Tatsumi's partner..he annoyed Tatsumi to the greatest length, but Tatsumi couldn't begin to think of hurting him those lovely violet eyes gleamed everytime he entered the room they made Tatsumi feel very warm, but he would never show it. He looked over at Tsuzuki those well framed shoulders that perfect torso he pushed aside those thoughts and began to work.

The end of the day came faster then Tatsumi had suspected he sighed softly and got up putting any remaining paperwork of his and Tsuzuki's into a small folder and turning off his light it was already midnight and he wanted to get atleast six hours of sleep in before he had to come back. He saw Tsuzuki sitting outside looking at the stars _"Waiting for me No?" _he thought and walked over to the young.

"Tuszuki-san what are you doing out this late?" He asked him walking over. Much to his surprise Tsuzuki turned and smiled a huge beautiful smile.

"Well I was wating for my partner..who likes to work ungodly hours of the night" He said and stood up.

Tatsumi simply nodded and started walking to their apartment, but was stopped when Tsuzuki's soft hand grabbed his coat.

"Tsuzuki-san what is it?" he asked and turned around to see Tsuzuki standing a few feet away.

"T-T-Tatsumi..." he said and walked over to his partner slowly his eyes shining Tatsumi couldn't look away from him his eyes were glued to where Tsuzuki's hands were going.

Tsuzuki let go of Tatsumi and looked back at the moon. Tatsumi let out a sigh of relif and looked at Tsuzuki.

"Come on I woud like to sleep..." he said walking to their apartment Tsuzuki walked infront of him and put his hand on Tatsumi's smooth face making Tatsumi blush slightly and he rarely blushed.

"Tatsumi..." Tsuzuki said and brushed his lips against Tatsumi's for a breif second Tatsumi put his hands on Tsuzuki's hands

"Not...here...not now" he said and started to walk.

"O-O-Okay Tatsumi" Tsuzuki said kind of hurt from his words he followed Tatsumi slowly looking at the moon.

_"I am in love..." _Tatsumi thought to himslef as he opened the door to the apartment.

_"I love him so much...why wont he see that!" _Tsuzuki thought and walked striaght to his room.

A/N: I donot own Tatsumi or Tsuzuki...they are the property of Yoko-sama! -sob sob-


	2. The Kiss in the Garden

**Chapter 2: The Kiss In The Garden**

Tsuzuki woke up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the sun that was shining in on him and sat up slowly feeling bad for what he did last night to Tatsumi. He may not have wanted that.

"It is about time you woke up...it is almost noon" Tatsumi said passing Tsuzuki's room with a file. Today Tatsumi was wearing a pair of black slacks and a white shirt.

"Noon!...We're going to be late!" He said and scrambled out of bed only falling on his face because he was tangled up in the blankets and the sheets.

"Honestly Tsuzuki...it is Sunday we are off today...now get up off the floor..you look like an idoit" Tatsumi said walking into the living area.

"Aye!" He said and got up. Tsuzuki put on a pair of black pants and a blue shirt.

"So Tatsumi what do you want to do today?" He asked and smiled while eating a pancake.

"Well...I wanted to get some work done..." He said

Tsuzuki sighed "Come on...please come with me to my garden" he said and smiled.

Tatsumi sighed "Fine...lets go to your garden" He said and stood up.

Once Tatsumi saw this garden he couldn't belive his eyes. Tsuzuki had done all of this on his days off there were Roses and every kind of flower you could ever think of.

"Tsuzuki-san...did you do all of this!" He asked

Tsuzuki nodded and laughed softly "When I had free time..I would come down and plant flowers...just to see them grow" He said and sat down pulling his sleeves up and he started to go at the weeds that were growing around his flowers. Tatsumi sat down next to him and did the same thing for what seemed like hours.

Tatsumi sighed softly and wiped some sweat from his forehead. He looked at the sky and watched as the clouds started to cover the sun.

"Tsuzuki...I think we should head back...it is going to rain" He said and pulled his sleeves down.

"Come on Tatsumi... a little rain never hurt anyone" he said and continued to water his garden.

Tatsumi sighed and stood up Tsuzuki looked up at him and smiled softly. Tsuzuki stood up and put his hand on Tatsumi's face again only this time he brought his lips to his and felt no guilt for it. Tatsumi was surprised, but he couldn't refuse Tsuzuki at all so he kissed back softly and put his hands on Tsuzuki's slim waist. Tsuzuki put his hands on Tatsumi's shoulders and they both fell back on the cold, wet, hard ground and kissed for what seemed like an hour, but it was really on about three minutes or so.

Tatsumi was the first to pull away to take some breath "...Tsuzuki...how long?" he asked and smiled softly.

Tsuzuki blushed softly and smiled "A few days ago...I couldn't stop thinking of you...,but then I thought that mabey you didn't want me.." He said looking away. He was happy when he recived another sweet kiss. He smirked and closed his eyes melting into the kiss.

"Perhaps we should get inside...it is quite cold out here" Tatsumi said pulling away

Tsuzuki nodded and laughed softly.

Once inside Tsuzuki was the first one to change into some voilet boxers and a teeshirt. Tatsumi then put on some black boxers and no shirt (wow O.o) Tsuzuki sat down on the couch and began to read a book while Tatsumi was going threw some paperwork and shredding it every now and then. When the sun setted over the lake Tsuzuki stood up and opened the window he looked back at Tatsumi who's eyes grew wide when he seen Tsuzuki's eyes shine in the nighttime sky. He stood up and walked over to Tsuzuki embracing him in his strong arms for the first time in..well forever.

Asato Tsuzuki and Seiichiro Tatsumi were in love... .o

A/N: Well Another Chapter ended...I hope you like it...Rating may go up...but I dunno...hmmmm...I still dono own Tatsumi or Tsuzuki! Property of them goes to Yoko R&R would be nice heh heh...well yep hope you enjoy!-TatsumiXIsXMyXShingami siging off


End file.
